


no there's nothing like this feeling

by thegrayness



Series: with our hands over our hearts [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Flufftober Day 7: Second Kiss.





	no there's nothing like this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So in the midst of like 7 WIPs, I decided to do a few [Flufftober](https://giucorreias.tumblr.com/post/187561859169/another-year-another-flufftober-since-last-time) prompts? Day 7 is Second Kiss. Yay. And like, I don't know how to write anything NOT in this series, okay, so that's just how it's gotta be. Also I've not specified a timeline for their relationship here and I won't be—time is a scam. 
> 
> Title from Now That I Found You by CRJ. :)

* * *

David was dozing on the couch, listening to Patrick switch his laundry out of the washer and dryer, reveling in the sounds of their normal weekend life. That they had. That he, David Rose, had a weekend routine with his husband Patrick Brewer in their house that they owned together. And how great was it that for his part, the routine involved dozing on the couch late on Saturday afternoons. 

He heard Patrick walk through the kitchen and into the living room, but still jumped when he felt Patrick climb onto the couch with him, straddling his thighs.

“Hi?” David greeted. Patrick put his hands on David’s shoulders and leaned over him. 

“Do you remember our first kiss?” He asked. David raised an eyebrow and let his hands rest on Patrick’s hips. 

“Are you joking.”

Patrick laughed. “Okay, so you do. What about our second kiss?” He settled his weight on top of his husband, nuzzling into the side of his neck. David hummed in pleasure _(_“_I do not _ purr_, thankyouverymuch.”)_, slipping his fingers underneath the hem of Patrick’s t-shirt. Patrick kissed along his throat and he momentarily forgot they were even having a conversation. He bit his lip to stifle a moan-—Patrick knew what those kisses did to him. “David,” Patrick repeated.

David groaned, annoyed. Patrick was still such a fucking tease. “You mean when you didn’t think I was a nice person?” Patrick kept his attention on David’s neck and answered, “It wasn’t like that. I was teasing.”

“Mmhmm, yeah, teasing.” David was breathless. “I remember you _ said _ that you wanted to go slow but you looked at me like you definitely _ didn’t _so I just had to let you kiss the fuck out of me—“

Patrick nipped his way along David’s jaw and up to his mouth. “Mmhmm, let me,” he muttered against David’s lips. David watched Patrick’s eyes dip down to his mouth before they fluttered closed. 

David let Patrick kiss him, slipping his tongue out to lick at the seam of his lips before pulling away with a thought. “What about our third kiss?” He asked, smirking at the way Patrick’s eyes were still closed. “Do you remember that?” David wondered what Patrick considered third.

Patrick smiled, eyes opening to gaze down at David. “Yeah,” he said softly, nodding, and brushed his fingertips over David’s lips. “You were smiling.”


End file.
